


Truth or Dare?

by nightflower_panda



Series: The Games We Play [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Noctis tries to deal with the long-time feelings he harbours for his Shield.(A direct sequel to 'F, Marry or Kill?')
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Games We Play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Truth or Dare?

Noctis worries it might be awkward when they awake the next morning, but it isn't. Gladio is business as usual, as if their conversation (and kiss) hadn't even happened, and Noctis is glad it's easy enough to follow the older man's lead.

Seeing as Noctis hasn't yet come to terms with his complicated emotions, he supposes it's probably for the best.

In any case, Gladio had promised he wouldn't bring it up again, putting the ball firmly in Noctis' court. Noctis also supposes he shouldn't be greedy over the situation - because it's kind of mind-blowing enough he was even able to kiss Gladio in the first place, without expecting it to not have any follow-up drama - and that the fact Noctis has been completely left in charge of what to do next is actually a blessing.

(Although… he thinks Gladio might quietly be dropping subtle hints, his fingers lingering pointedly over yellow objects - a mustard bottle, a yellow fishing lure - until Noctis notices, sometimes with and sometimes without a certain look… But Noctis isn't confident enough to say it isn't just his own wishful thinking.)

He's grateful, quashing down any potential feelings of disappointment that Gladio isn't more _eager,_ before those feelings can get out of hand.

Noctis enjoys Gladio's company, he knows that much - and maybe he's even slightly masochistic because he doesn't entirely hate how they fight, either - but whether that's enough to go against a political marriage, Noctis doesn't know. Insomnia has already fallen, so does his marriage even matter anymore? But political promises aside, there's the personal engagement he has with Luna - and until Noctis sees her, he doesn’t have the heart to formally renounce anything.

So they continue their journey, bickering and banter included, proceeding ever closer to their goal of catching up with the Oracle - and their secondary goal of Noctis' potential wedding.

Everything is fine. 

Everything is fine, Noctis convinces himself - until they meet Ravus. Then Gladio goes and disappears, off on a personal mission to do who knows what (Gladio doesn't say so Noctis doesn’t ask) with no indication of when he'll be back.

Gladio is gone a lot longer than Noctis expects.

At first, he ignores any feelings of discomfort; Noctis trusts Gladio. Whatever his Shield is doing, it must be important to him, because Noctis knows Gladio wouldn't leave his side for anything less.

However, as the time stretches on, it's not Noctis' fault if anger begins to creep in, is it? Because what the hell kind of Shield leaves their liege unprotected for such a long amount of time? Sure, Ignis and Prompto are still by Noctis' side, but no matter how amazing they are they still aren't Gladio. They're not the King's Shield.

What if Noctis needs him? Or what if whatever Gladio's doing means Gladio needs Noctis? But instead of Noctis being there to help, Gladio is left to struggle alone. What if he gets injured, or worse? Serves him right? Because what kind of Shield is that weak - unable to protect themselves let alone protect their liege?

Noctis wonders if Gladio is thinking the same thing and if their encounter with Ravus hadn't been the trigger for the man's sudden departure… But that doesn't explain the need to keep everything so secret. And it's also not something Noctis agrees with.

Gladio doesn't need to prove himself as a Shield because Noctis _wants_ him by his side. That fact alone should be qualification enough.

Surely, Gladio's not off somewhere training… Because why the hell would that take so long? And why couldn't he just do that without leaving? Gladio definitely hasn't abandoned them, thinking he's worthless, because Gladio isn't like that; Noctis trusts Gladio. Noctis silently screams it at himself in his mind to make sure: _he trusts Gladio._

Still, a part of Noctis can't help but waver. Would Gladio ever leave him? He wouldn't, right? What would have to happen to push him that far? For their relationship to become awkward? For them to confess their feelings to each other and then for Noctis to reject him while still leading him on? 

Noctis shakes his head clear from those thoughts.

That's not a route he wants to go down.

Though he wishes now he'd just asked where Gladio had gone, instead of at the time acting so macho about the whole thing.

Prompto asks in passing, as their group of three rides chocobos around the Vesperpool, and Noctis hears himself retort, "Picking up girls, most likely," before he can stop himself.

Noctis knows it isn't true really, but there's a painful sting of pleasure at Prompto's reaction ("Son of a bitch!") and somehow annoyance is easier to deal with rather than dejection or worry.

When Gladio finally returns, along with fresh scars etched into his forehead and across his chest, it's enough to give Noctis that push over the edge he needed.

That could have been it. He could have lost Gladio. He could have lost any chance of working out the tangled feelings between them. 

Things suddenly become clear. 

What the hell is Noctis so afraid of? What is it he's hiding from?

'Later' is always too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in somewhat of a writer's slump (Roundhouse, why won't you cooperate 😭) so I went through my WIPs in the hopes I could continue with any of them, _just please let me write something_ , and this one resisted the least.
> 
> And even then it's still a WIP, I'm sorry. 😭🙈 (And I know this is similar to something I touched upon in Gladnoctober, but this has actually been sitting here unfinished long before I started that one, so... I guess it's just a scenario I like. Lol)
> 
> The rating will go up to E next chapter, but I've left it as G for now since nothing really happens in this one. 😅


End file.
